


Howl-o-ween

by ABeautifulBreakdown



Series: Solo Werewolf Family Stories [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Animal Death, As in he is a dad, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Children, Co-Sleeping, Daddy Ben Solo, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Grandparents, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hunting, I just wanted them to have a big family, Just a Bunny, Mom Rey, Pregnancy, Rites of Passage, Twins, Werewolf Children, Wolf Instincts, lots of family stuff, they're wolves it happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABeautifulBreakdown/pseuds/ABeautifulBreakdown
Summary: Halloween is a big night for the Solo twins, it's also their birthday and after an evening of trick-or-treating, they get to go on their first real hunt.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Solo Werewolf Family Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032852
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111
Collections: Reylo Readers & Writers - The Spooktacular Collection





	Howl-o-ween

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the [Reylo Readers & Writers](https://twitter.com/reylo_readers) The Spooktacular Collection  
> My prompt was werewolves and while this is not traditional werewolves and is totally just fluffy family stuff I hope you enjoy it.

“Momma— Daddy! Grey won’t stop hitting me with his stupid sword thing!”

“It’s not a sword Taia, it’s a lightsaber,” the boy in question chimes before he launches into a series of sword-wielding stances making laser noises with his mouth, “and I’m not doing it on purpose you’re the one getting in my way.”

His sister, however, is none so impressed huffing her arms against her chest as she glares at her twin, a plastic purple pumpkin hanging from her fingers. The little boy makes a stabbing motion towards his sister again and is rewarded with a boisterous strike to the top of his head, the plastic handle breaking off her pumpkin pale with the force of the impact.

“Momma Taia hit me with her pumpkin!” 

“Punky, punky, punky,” a little voice cries as the chaos of pre trick-or-treating erupts from within the Solo household.

The mudroom is filled with the chorus of voices as Taia and Grey Solo continue their bickering, their father's voice booming from the kitchen, “Take it outside!” While Rey scoops up the toddler who’s dressed like a shaggy looking puppy dog, his little fingers flexing as she hoists him onto her hip. Her round belly bumping against his knee and he giggles.

“B-bies, b-bies,” the little one chimes, his round cheeks painted with whiskers that are already starting to rub off. Toddlers and facial makeup, never a stellar combo but he’s happy so she’s happy trying to bend over to grab at the stroller with one hand while balancing the little one on her hip.

Outside the voices of two boisterous children can be heard through the wide-open door. Taia standing with her hands on her hips tapping her foot in the grass while Grey swings his lightsaber in wide sweeping arcs attacking the for sale sign that’s sitting in their front yard. A wild war cry and the sign is knocked over Grey falling on top of it while Taia grumbles loudly her displeasure.

A hand on Rey's shoulder alerts her to her husband's presence as he sweeps in with a smooth, “Stop that, come on,” and the toddler is stolen away with a light, “Come’r kid, god your getting heavy,” leaving Rey with nothing to do with her hands but grab the extra pillowcases and keys from the table next to the door. “Harter said you need to take it easy, remember?” 

How could she forget, it was only that afternoon they found themselves in the doctor's office going over the results of the latest anatomy scan, baby, rather _babies_ were doing well but surprised both their parents by arriving in the plural sense, “I’m still very capable thank you,” Rey gripes and it only makes Ben’s smile broaden before he swoops in and plants a kiss on her forehead. Of the two of them, Ben had taken the news much better than his wife. Rey was still reeling. Four kids would have been a lot but they would have managed, the twins were old enough now that they were a great help with Elijah but of course life couldn’t be that simple.

In hindsight, she should have known that midnight romp back in April probably wasn’t a good idea. Not the sex, they had that quite frequently actually but sex in their wolf bodies always had a stronger likelihood of conception. They’d only just started talking about what steps could be taken in order to prevent their little family from growing any larger and while it was a shock, it wasn’t devastating. It was doable even, a nice even number but five, on the other hand, five children was a whole other story. Five was terrifying, 

Both Rey and Ben had grown up only children. Or, Ben had grown up an only child while Rey had grown up almost entirely alone. She’d been taken in by the Alderaan pack when she was twelve and lived with Ben and his family until she went into her first heat. It was hard deciding what to do at that point but an old she-wolf named Maz stepped in and Rey lived the rest of her teenage years with the old seer bitch. 

It’s strange to think that at one point in her life she ever thought that she would be alone forever because now her world is filled with faces to cherish and hearts to love. 

“You don’t have to prove to me that you’re fierce,” Ben laughs, unfolding the stroller and pushing it out into the porch. Grey and Taia are now locked together, Taia’s arm wound around the top of greys head as she forces him down into submission, “Shit, Taia! - Rey I set Elijah on the step.”

“Gottem,” she calls, coercing the toddler over with the shake of a pillowcase as Ben bounds down off the steps and across the yard. Taia’s moss-green eyes are ringed with gold, a dangerous sign that she’s edging up on a shift while Grey's hands are turning copper and starting to sprout fur as he snaps and growls trying to both push and pull against his sister's tyrannical hold. 

The excuses start the minute Ben hits the scene, the ‘ _he started it_ ’ and ‘ _she’s just crazy_ ’ erupting around them as the twins scramble to strike at each other around their father who holds them apart like he’s taming wild animals. Wolf children are often like this, fierce and brilliant little balls of energy. They don’t often come in pairs and parents of wolf twins don’t often go through more than one pregnancy for the sake of both their house's structural integrity and the parent's sanity. 

“Don’t care!” Ben growls snapping at both children who are still in an instant, “I finished it. You two want to go on your hunt tonight?” The threat is clear, tow the line or no extras, “I don’t care if it’s your birthday, I don’t care if you’re seven this year and Grampy promised, you two don’t smarten up and we aren’t going anywhere.”

The two wolf cubs hang their little heads in shame a muttered, “Yes daddy,” said in unison as he Ben bends down to give one and then the other a kiss on the head, “good, now go help your mother.”

Taia pauses before ducking off, “Daddy, will you fix my bucket?” She holds the plastic pale a loft by its broken handle making Ben roll his eyes.

“Yes, but don’t you dare hit your brother over the head with it again, you hear me?” 

The little wolf girl nods as Grey’s voice chimes behind them in that soft sort of sing-song way, “Comeon E, take my hand and we’ll go down the stairs.”

The toddler in question lets out a resounding, ”No!” A favorite word as of late as he plunks his little bottom down on the top stair and crosses his chubby little arms.

“Ok Elijah,” Grey pushes sweetly, “guess we won’t go trick or treating then…” the bluff works like a charm as Grey hops down the stairs, his lightsaber tucked into the back of his shirt like the scabbard on a shield freeing his hands so he can hold them out for his little brother. Elijah takes them happily pulling himself up so he can hop down the stairs and take off in a run towards where his father and sister are standing in the middle of the yard, Grey hot on his heels. 

“Cany— cany— cany!” The little boy hollers, throwing himself at his father's leg. 

Behind them, Rey is maneuvering the stroller down the steps carefully. A two-seater from when the twins were little. A little older than Elijah’s sleek carriage that Rey uses when she’s out running. The rickety old thing slips down over the steps as Rey tries to gain control and crashes to the ground in an untimely heap, “Think we might need a new one,” she calls with a huff, running her hand through her hair before pulling it back In a loose and messy bun that sits on top of her head, “Grey can you go get the wagon?” 

Without question Grey darts off to the back of the house where all the outdoor toys are kept while Ben helps Rey drag the deceased stroller down to the curb, “Another thing to add to the ever-growing list of thing that we’ll need,” Rey gripes, her hands bracketing her hips in a way that makes her belly stand out. She’s gone with an orange skater dress with capped sleeves and a jack o lantern face worn over her swollen tummy, a hastily thrown together costume and far less gruesome than the doll's arm and bloody mess she had originally planned on glueing to a plain white t-shirt. While Grey was all for it Ben, ever the voice of reason figured it would scare poor Elijah and so the cliched pregnant pumpkin lady was born. 

“It’ll be fine, everything will be fine Rey. We got this. We’ve done twins before.” 

“When we were younger and didn’t know any better!” Ben snags Rey around the middle nuzzling into her neck from behind while his hands roam over her belly, “I’m old and tired now Ben, two sets of twins,” lowering her voice she adds, “wolf twins at that,” but she rests back against him all the same, his body a firm comfort to her ever spiralling mind.

“Babe, you’re not even thirty yet,” giving Rey a soft nip in the place he’s already marked with his teeth Ben smiles against her skin, “Everything will be good. We’re moving closer to family, we’ll be with the pack.” They’d moved half a town over to accommodate a work term that Ben had taken. The money had been too good to pass up but it took him away far too often when the twins were born. It was a miracle that Elijah was even conceived at all after the hell that was their first few years of marriage but they got through it all with the help of family and friends. It wasn’t until they found out Rey was pregnant again that the decision was made for Ben to find a new job and the family relocate. 

There was, of course, nothing in his field so he took a job with lands and forests which provided a small cottage-style home that Ben and Han had been working on every chance they got fixing up the space for their little family to finally call home. It wasn’t a large house, a rancher style home with no real storage to speak of but an old barn and lots of wooded acreage for the kids to run free in. Exactly what a young family with young pups needed. They could add on Ben promised, make it their own. It had belonged to his uncle prior to and although it was incredibly outdated the space was immaculately cared for. 

It had, ‘ _good bones_ ’ Han had said the first time they pulled up to the quaint little home. Luke had long since vacated in favour of more modern living. He was getting older and wanted to live closer to town. It had nothing to do with the fact that he and Amilyn Holdo had been hanging around a lot more. Or so he had said over and over as though anyone really believed him.

“Are we staying at the new house tonight?” Grey asks, coming around the corner with the rumbling wagon close on his heels, “Or are we staying with Nanny and Grampy?”

Quietly Rey mutters, “Your mother is going to kill you for encouraging the N word Ben,” but Ben simple laughs kissing her again on the neck and then on the cheek as Taia helps Elijah into the wagon and Grey starts forward the three children brandishing their treat pails with the utmost enthusiasm. 

“Gross dad, come on,” Grey gripes pulling the wagon up alongside his parents, “why are you always hanging on momma like that?”

“Cause they’re in love doofus,” Taia chirps smartly adjusting her belt and shirt before giving her hind end a good looking over, “Do I look ok?” 

“You look stupid,” her brother offers.

“Yeah well you _are_ stupid,” Taia quips back.

Ben barking a loud, “Enough!” as he pulls away with a hand across Rey’s bottom that he pretends his children haven’t noticed. They have and they groan as Ben lowers himself next to the wagon, “Elijah buddy, wagon or Daddies shoulders?”

The little boy responds by grabbing his father's hair from beneath his wool beanie and crying out, “Uppie Uppie Uppie!” making Ben laugh as he plucks the boy from his seat and deposits him on the back of his neck, his little feet kicking the air on either side of Ben’s head. 

After the usual run down, house locked, car checked, everyone got their buckets, that sort of thing the Solo family sets off down the road of their suburban life one last time to trick-or-treat at their neighbours. 

The twins, despite their bickering, both take Elijah’s hands and walk with him between them as they make their way up along walkways decorated in spooky pumpkins and skeletons that laugh, their jaws jangling pathetically as strobe lights blink from behind hollow sockets. Taia knocks, and the three chime “trick or treat,” together while Grey hands Elijah his bright orange pumpkin to hold out for the candy. 

They make their way down along one side of the street walking amongst families smiling and laughing as their littles rampage from house to house. Up one drive way and down the next their parents hollering, “Off the grass please,” each time one of their over-excited children decides to take a short cut. 

It’s a lovely evening, unseasonably warm for this late in autumn but werewolves always tend to run a little on the warm side anyway. Rey skips along in her short-sleeved dress while Ben rolls up the sleeves of his buffalo plaid shirt and pulls off his toque. His Paul Bunyan costume lost on his children but a hit nonetheless with their mom. Rey has always enjoyed the sight of Ben in plaid. 

House after house they make their way down along the boulevard passing ghosts and ghouls, witches and princesses and even one oddly malformed werewolf that sets Grey to giggling. “Don’t they realize that’s not what real werewolves look like?” 

“No dummy because they aren’t supposed to know werewolves are real.” Taia says softly, elbowing her brother in the ribs, “Smarten up, we aren’t with the pack yet. It’s not safe for us. Right Momma?” 

“Is that why we’re moving?” Grey asks, taking Elijah by the hand as they round on another driveway, “So we can be safe with the pack?” 

“That’s part of the reason,” Rey affirms her own hand tucked away safely within Ben’s grasp. They’re walking a few feet behind the kids pulling the wagon full of pillowcases teaming with treats. A perfectly normal family having a perfectly normal family outing. Only they aren’t a normal family at all.

“What are the other reasons?” Grey presses before he and Taia take Elijah and walk up to the Miller’s house. They’re the last house on the loop located right across from the Solo’s small bungalow. Their massive samoyed Franklyn barks from inside the house, his fluffy white face bouncing in the window. The Millers, Danny and Frieda have no kids of their own but are always more than happy to spoil the neighbourhood children. Their dog Franklyn is their baby, the poor creature usually dressed up in fancy harness and sweaters that seem a little cruel to be put on a dog with a thick coat like his but the Millers are a friendly if not eccentric pair and so no one really says too much. Not when Franklyn steals the kid's ball or frisbees or even when the pooch digs in Rey’s poor attempt at a flower bed. He means well and is good with the kids so he usually gets a pass, at least from the Solo’s.

Knocking on the door Grey and Taia once more let go of Elijah’s hand, Grey handing him his treat pail as they wait for either Danny or Freida to open the door. When they do it’s bedlam. Elijah shrieks as Franklyn darts out knocking the little boy flat on his backside. Grey is at his side in an instant as Taia lunges for Franklyn trying to stop the fluffy menace from taking off into the street. From the ground, Elijah’s warning growl sounds a little like a giggle but the twins take it for the warning it is. Elijah is not happy and unhappy wolf children are unpredictable at best. 

Freida is a mess, apologizing as she hauls Franklyn back into the house but Elijah is snapping his jaws growling fiercely, his deep chocolate brown eyes ringed with gold as he toddles to his feet hidden away behind Grey’s back. 

“Elijah ok?” Danny asks, peering over Grey’s shoulder as Taia scoops him up in her arms and retreats back to their parents. 

Grey makes excuses accepting Danny’s offerings of extra chocolate bars while Danny waves to Rey and Ben from their position at the end of the driveway. Taia hands Elijah to Ben who scoops him up and swoops him through the air a few times before pulling the little boy close to his chest. He shushes and chuffs against the little boy's cheek pressing soft kisses against the smudged whiskers while Elijah giggles and Rey tugs at his toes.

“He ok?” Danny calls peering out through the growing dark.

“Just spooked,” Ben calls back nuzzling against the little boy's cheek again, “All good.” Handing the toddler over to his mother Ben pats Taia on the head as he passes muttering a ‘ _good job kid_ ,’ as he high-fives Grey who can’t help prattling on about the sweet haul that Danny just handed out. No one ignores the fact that this was a very close call but Ben plasters on a smile and makes his way up to the porch all the same. 

Danny looks a bit terrified, standing nearly a full head shorter than Ben and nearly seven years his senior. He’s a kind man with owlish glasses and bright red hair. Not really the scrapping sort, more the kind of fellow who would buy you a drink and talk out his grievances, “Hey Ben, I’m so sorry—“ he seems to think Ben’s approach means some sort of trouble taking Ben back a bit.

“What? oh no— no really it’s good. Elijah’s tough. I wanted to ask you a favor.” stuffing his hands in his pockets Ben nods back towards their house, “We’re heading up to my parents for the rest of the weekend. Not sure if we’ll be back on Sunday. Might take an extra-long weekend and work on the house a bit.” 

“Oh, you found a place huh?” Danny’s relief is palpable as he smiles, big and bright and full of teeth, “We’ll be sad to see you and the family go. Freida, Franklyn and I love having all of you around.”

Ben laughs his thanks and huffs a soft sort of sigh, “Yeah. We wouldn’t be moving at all except Rey is pregnant again and we want to be closer to family. My parents live up in Alderaan, my uncles too and Rey’s foster mother so it just kind of makes sense. Anyway, can you just keep an eye on the place for us? I mean you have my cell right?”

Danny nods, “Yeah, of course. You guys drive safe those back roads can be tricky at night. Funny creatures and all that roaming around on Halloween. Wolves are bad up that way aren’t they?”

“Naw, rumours. Alderaan hasn’t had a wolf problem in over fifty years.” Or ever since the pack took up residence, the only wolves in the area since then have been the were pack, “Thanks Danny, I appreciate it,” Ben gives a little wave and then nods at Freida who pokes her head out the door her hand an iron grip around Franklyn’s collar. 

As he makes his way back to his family Ben puts an arm around Grey as Taia settles in on his other side and they make their way across the street and up the driveway, “That right there is one of the reasons,” he tells his kids carefully, “Elijah doesn’t know how to control his wolf yet and if he’d changed in front of Danny— well— I don’t want anything happening to you kids ok?” 

Grey nods leaning into his father as they walk back to the house. Rey tells the kids to go grab their bags while she and Ben make short work packing the truck. It isn’t long before their house is dimmed but for the lone light in the large bay window at the front and Ben is backing the truck out of the driveway. Corellia is about a forty-five-minute drive from Alderaan and Ben’s parents live in the middle of town up along the reservoir adding an extra ten minutes to the trek. They decide to head their first to get the kids settled before Rey and Elijah head up to the new house.

Ben is a little disappointed not to be there when she sees it for the first time since it fell into their possession but Rey promises she’ll be asleep long before she’s had time to examine any of the new fixtures. Ben can show her everything he’s done the next day before they take the kids in town for breakfast. 

About fifteen minutes in, Elijah is out cold while Grey and Taia talk quietly between themselves. The conversations tame enough, friendly even to a point as they make bets on who’s going to make the first kill. Grey is convinced that he’s going to be the better hunter, he’s bigger and faster than Taia in wolf form but Taia is smarter and knows how to blend in better. It isn’t long however before the twins are out too and the truck falls to a careful sort of silence.

“You ok wife of mine?” Ben asks carefully, keeping his eyes on the road as his right hand seeks hers out in the darkness. Their fingers find one another joining together a moment before Ben brings the back of Rey’s hand to his mouth for a kiss. 

“Just tired,” a hand on her belly Rey pushes lightly against the sleeping babies lying within, “a little anxious I guess but that’ll get better.”

“You’re an amazing mom Rey, you got this and I’ll be there.” Ben sneaks a careful gaze catching his wife’s profile in the dim console lighting. Her features are softer now, the pregnancy giving her a little extra weight on her cheeks, her chest and her thighs. Honestly, he likes her better like this, soft and full and glowing. She doesn’t see it, she never sees it but there isn’t a creature on this earth more perfect in his eyes than her. “I love you.” he offers and she smiles, giving his hand a squeeze as she rests her head back against the headrest and angles her body so she’s looking at him now. 

“I love you too Ben, even if you did manage to get me pregnant with twins _again_.” 

Ben laughs, “Spose it’s too soon to say I wouldn’t mind trying for a boy after this, keep the genders even.”

Rey barks a laugh that startles Taia awake, “I don’t think so Mister, not unless you’re planning on carrying it.” 

“Naw, I like you like this,” He says roguishly stealing another kiss to the back of her knuckles before she steals her hand back and swats him on the shoulder, “I like making them too. You’re a hot little mamma.”

“Ew guys.” Taia says softly, “Gross.”

“Yeah Ben, gross,” Rey mocks casting an artful brow, “We’ll get a boy dog, that’ll even out the numbers.”

“We’re getting a dog?” comes Grey’s tired grumble, “No more babies? Can we trade the twins for a puppy?”

“Trade you for a puppy,” Taia gripes and Rey casts Ben a look as if to say, ‘ _look what you started’_

“Not how it works buddy.” 

Grey grumbles something about not wanting any more girls in the house as the truck hurtles on down the quiet, empty highway until houses start popping up in the distance. A farm here, a house there. Soon they’re in the middle of Alderaan driving past the local supermarket and heading towards Han and Leia’s.

It’s around nine-thirty by the time they pull into the driveway. Han has the lights left on for the kids who bound out of the truck and towards the door like a pair of wild animals leaving Rey and Ben to unhook a sleepy Elijah. 

The twin's pound on the door as Ben pulls the toddler out holding Elijah’s bum to his nose for inspection. “Grab the diaper bag, someone needs to be changed.” 

Rey nods and starts digging under the tonneau cover until she’s got what she’s looking for holding the bag and a pair of footie pyjamas in hand. Ben smiles and nods towards the door as Grey and Taia start to beat on it with their fists. It takes a moment, a round of loud barking erupting from behind the thick wooden door as the twins stand practically bouncing on their feet. Trick or treating had been fun but this is what they had been waiting all day for. The promise of a hunt, their first one ever and Han and Ben were going to be the ones to take them. 

It made Rey a little nervous to think that their first would be on Halloween but it was the twin's birthday after all and a right of passage for every young wolf. Or so she had been told. Rey had been hunting for as long as she could remember. Her skill at catching prey the only thing that managed to keep her alive while she lived on her own for the years that preceded her living with the Solo’s. It pained her not to be going with them but Doctor Kalonia had warned her against shifting with the twins. Transitioning between human and wolf form wasn’t usually an issue while pregnant but as this was Rey’s third pregnancy and there were twins on board they both agreed that it would be best if she stayed on two feet for the foreseeable future. At least until the pups are born. 

“Who’s knocking on my door!?” A gruff old voice calls, the shadow of a person standing on the other side of the frosted glass along either side of the front door. 

The twins giggle, Taia rocking on the balls of her feet as they both chime, “It’s us!” laughing and bumping shoulders together as they prepare themselves for the door to open. 

“Who’s us?” the deep voice calls.

A female voice chiming from further in the house, “For god's sake Han, let them in, it's getting cold out.”

Ben and Rey have made it across the grass waiting at the kid's back as the door swings open and the kids launch themselves forwards wrapping their little arms around the craggy old man standing on the other side. He laughs at their chimed, “Grampy!” as they collide with his hips pushing him back into the house with a solid thud.

Rey calls out a useless “Careful now,” as Han eggs the kids on commenting on how big they've gotten before asking them how old they are now. His guesses range anywhere from three to twenty-three as the twins laugh and tell him they’re seven rolling their eyes at their grandfather's blatant foolishness. 

Pushing passed the threesome Ben holds Elijah in the air proclaiming it time to change someone's bum as he disappears down the hallway off in the direction of the bathroom but not before pressing a kiss to his mother's cheeks mumbling a soft, “Hey Ma’” as he passes. 

As the chaos slowly settles and Han finds himself in full control of his body again, minus two child-sized barnacles, the group makes their way into the kitchen where Leia has a cake prepared and set out on the counter. Taia and Grey look at each other wide-eyed before scrambling up onto the high stools sitting on their knees as they stare at the cake in wonder. 

Han, ambling in after them, itches the back of his neck, chuckling as he presses a kiss to Rey’s cheek and pushes her into a chair stating she looks like she needs to get the hell off her feet. It’s nice, family, something it had taken quite some time to get used to. People who care, people who are there and will be there no matter what. 

Leia is milling about pulling down plates and getting cups of coffee and milk ready. “Tea sweetheart?” she offers Rey with a kind smile holding up the small china pot in offering.

“No thanks, I’ll have milk if you don’t mind. Ben will likely have a coffee though.” 

A quick nod and there are three cups filled to the brim shuffled across the countertop and set before Rey, Taia and Grey, “Can’t believe our little pups are seven already.” 

“Don’t go getting emotional on us now Princess, we haven't even had our cake yet,” Han gripes, putting an arm around Leia’s shoulder, leaning back against the counter as they all wait for Ben to return with Elijah, “You guys have fun trick or treating or what?” His eyes fall on his granddaughter, in her almost knee-high boots, tight black pants, white henley style shirt and fake leather jacket. She has her hair pulled back, sideburns painted grey with her eyebrows done in a similar color and speckles of black and grey smattered across her cheeks, “and what are you supposed to be?”

Grey laughs, as Taia sits up proud on her knees, “I’m you Grampy!” 

Leia busts out in laughter leaving Han gaping at the little girl who does pass a striking resemblance to her grandfather in a few pictures featured on the walls from Han’s younger years. Back when he was a pilot, a scoundrel Leia would have called him, though that honestly hadn’t changed much. 

“Spose Ben put her up to that.” Han mutters as Leia sneaks Taia an extra chocolate bar winking at her with a nod, “I saw that.”

“That was all her idea actually,” Ben offers gleefully as he enters with a fully changed Elijah wearing a pair of footie pyjamas covered in little penguins. The little boy is rubbing at his eyes sleepily until he sees Leia and the whole world just sort of tips. 

“Maa-maw, Maa-maw!” he cries reaching out in a dangerous sort of dive until he manages to make his way into Leia’s arms. The older woman smiles and coos bouncing him around, pressing her forehead against his with a brilliant grin. 

“Gramma’s boy,” Leia hums pointing to the cake, “Look, what's that?”

“Cake!” comes the obvious answer as Elijah giggles and repeats the word over and over, “Momma. Cake!” 

They pull over a chair with a small booster strapped to it so Elijah can reach the counter and scoot him closer until he’s sitting between Rey and Ben at the counter. Ben, still standing, accepts a coffee handed to him by his father. 

From that point on it's a boisterous round of Happy birthday followed by cake cutting and conversation. The kids talk up a storm telling their grandparents all about their evening and Franklyn and how things are going in school. Taia hates it because Grey has more friends than him and Grey’s friend Markus won’t leave her alone. Grey tells her it's because she smells bad but then lets it slip that Markus has a crush on her leading to Taia’s shrill “Eww!” which has all the adults laughing. 

Leia is in her glory with a house full of people to care for. She’s cleaning up plates and delivering seconds before she finds herself at Rey’s side a hand smoothing over the round of her belly, “And how are you feeling?” Leia asks softly.

“Oh, Round, tired. The usual.”

“When do we find out what we’re having?” the older woman pushes, her hand moving in calming sweeping arcs around Rey’s middle. Anyone other than Leia might have gotten a punch in the jaw but Leia gets a pass for being the world's most incredible grandmother. She’s the one who helps plan birthday parties and baby showers but then tells people to get out when Rey has obviously had enough. She offers to take the kids, all of them giving Rey and Ben some much needed time alone. She sweeps in and stays a few days helping make lunches and simply existing so that Rey has a second set of hands when Ben is tied up at work. She’s patient and sweet and maybe a little too meddling but she’s family and Rey has never been more grateful for another human being in her entire life. 

“Tins! Tins! Tins!” Elijah cries smashing his cake in his tiny dirty hands while Grey swoops in and steals the icing off Han’s plate. 

Leia laughs, “What?”

“Momma’s having twins,” Taia adds helpfully, hopping down off her seat to place her now empty plate in the sink. She sets it down and then rinses it off earning her a high five from Han as she takes her seat again acting as though nothing out of the ordinary has happened. 

It takes a minute before everyone seems to catch up, Han looking between Rey and Taia as Leia’s laughter turns into a shocked sort of ‘o’ her eyes wide, “What? no! Really?” 

Rey nods and Leia shrieks, throwing her hands in the air before swallowing Rey up in a warm maternal hug, “Oh you darling girl!” her hands delve over Rey’s belly again leaning in to place a kiss over the bump, “You will be so loved little ones.” 

“Gonna need to trade in that Silverado for a minivan there Ben,” Han adds with a knowing grin.

“Ohhh no, like hell I’ll need to truck for work!”

“You’ll need to get something for Rey to drive though, that little civic you guys have isn’t going to be big enough for all those babies!”

“Time for—“ Han starts again.

“Don’t say it—“

“A Van!” Han hoots, “Oh Rey please make him drive it. Please!” 

The conversation devolves into playful jabs directed at Ben as Han taunts and teases him over the minivan crisis while Leia asks about the babies, wondering after gender and possible names. It’s so bizarrely mundane, a relaxed afternoon with family talking and teasing and eating birthday cake before the presents are rolled out and Taia and Grey are losing their mind over their lego sets and the trampoline that Leia managed to find on sale, she swears. The perfect outdoor treat for their new home. Only it isn’t the middle of the afternoon. It’s a little after ten o'clock, the kids usual bedtime is eight at the latest 

After fielding the usual question, no they will not be putting their legos together tonight. They will talk about the trampoline in the morning. No, there will be no cake for breakfast. Yes, they are sure. No, there will be no compromising. Yes, they will be required to go to bed as soon as they get home. The kids start to get wound up. The moon is high, a quarter full and full of magic as Grey starts to fidget and Taia finds herself doing laps checking on Elijah and then rinsing off her plate again before she puts the cake away and starts collecting up the mugs. It’s nearly time. Time for Rey to take Elijah home and for Ben and Han get the kids ready.

Quietly they pack up the truck, buckling Elijah into his seat as he rubs at his eyes, tired and getting cranky the longer they linger. Ben presses a kiss to Rey’s forehead murmuring I love you’s and telling her it won't be the same without her. He’s gotten used to having her at his side. He hasn’t hunted without her in all the years they’ve been married and it’s only begrudgingly he starts now. For the sake of his children, he agrees and for Rey’s sanity so there is more than one adult with an eye on the kids. Leia asks if Rey wants company but honestly, she’s too tired to bother entertaining for the night so she turns down the offer asking instead if she wouldn’t mind joining the midnight howl. 

When Rey leaves it’s with Taia and Grey in the rearview Ben standing flanked by both of the kids a hand on their shoulders before he leads them through the thick brush and into the back yard. It’s hard to watch as something so monumental happens without her. Her children’s first hunt but the risk is too great for the babies she carries and someone needs to stay with Elijah. 

It isn’t long before she arrives at their new home. The lights of Ben’s truck sweeping over the brand new porch built from live edge wood that was taken from around the property. It’s rustic, maybe a little too much so but it’s hard to tell in the dim light of the moon. 

Cutting the ignition she grabs a few things leaving Elijah to snooze in the back of the truck as she throws bags into the rooms where the children will be sleeping and decides to forego the small air mattress that they brought for Elijah, pulling him down into bed with her snuggled against her chest as they two doze off in the middle of the large king bed that Ben assured her they needed.

With Rey gone the kids are restless. It’s not that they don’t feel safe with Ben, they do but he isn’t their mother. Not that there should be a distinction between mom and dad but he would be a fool if he didn’t recognize the role that Rey plays in all of their lives. The glue that holds everything together. The bright light that chases away the darkness. She is the kisser of boo-boos and the slayer of bed monsters. The one who tells them everything will be ok or that with a little more work they’ll be able to do that thing. The one they struggled with over and over. She’s their cheerleader, their nurse, their guiding light and their rock and to do this without her seems wrong. 

“Is Momma ok?” Grey asks over his shoulder, pulling his shirt up over his head. His hair is an unruly mess sticking up in all directions as static sparks around his ears. 

Taia is over behind a bush pulling off her own clothes while Han and Leia get ready inside leaving Ben in the middle of the yard struggling to get his pants off. The downside to skinny jeans, they’re damn difficult to get out of. The upside, the feral way Rey appreciates Ben’s backside, no matter how lacking she might find it. He throws his shoe down on the patio with a resounding clunk before pulling the tight ankle of his pants up and over his heel hopping about in his boxer briefs like a teenager. “Yeah sweetheart, Momma’s ok,” Ben tells Grey kindly watching as the little boy watches him, as though he’s looking for clues as to what exactly he’s supposed to do.

Both children have shifted before, plenty of times. Taia has become flawless in the change, emerging from the bush a snowy white wolf pup with a black starburst on her face. She yips and wags her tail as Grey grumbles for her to turn around so he and Ben can shimmy out of their underwear.

It’s been a while since Ben has shifted his joints moving, his skin stretching, his whole body adapting to a new way of being. The world becomes a collide-scope of sensations, colours both far too bright and muted all at the same time. The air is crisp, darker and wilder like this, like there’s something in the wood that calls to his soul. 

His paws hit the earth with a thud, the impact vibrating through his entire being as Grey shifts beside him. The transformation is a little clunkier, more dramatic than his sister. His body doesn’t slide into the change easily, it hiccups and jumps, arms becoming long and lean, hands and feet shifting into paws. His nose gets longer, his ears starting to twitch whimpering as he collapses to the ground with a grunt. Ben nudges the little boy with his nose encouraging him up. His son is a brilliant copper with white streaking his tail, his muzzle and his chest. Neither of them resembles him in the slightest. Taking after their mother's lighter markings, a white she-wolf with copper trimmings while Ben’s large alpha form is dark with white markings that make him look as though he’s been kissed by starlight.

The pups scramble on top of one another biting and nipping and yipping as they go. There are no neighbours for at least half a kilometre so no one to bother but even should they be heard no one would think twice about a father taking his pups out on all hallows eve. 

Grey pins Taia, larger and heavier but Taia has him flipped quickly with her mouth on his neck pinning him to the ground. They tumble and paw at each other until one starts to yip and Ben has them both nipped on the haunches in warning. This isn’t the time for tomfoolery, this is serious stuff, a cub's first hunt. 

From the house comes a grunt and a howl as the patio door shifts and a large grey wolf saunters out bumping his shoulder against Ben’s playfully before turning his attention on the pups. Taia and Grey scramble to their feet pawing at their grandfather who nudges them over with his nose. Leia joins them moments later sliding the patio door shut with her nose. No need to invite pests in while they're on the prowl. 

She comes along Ben’s side, a pretty brown wolf with dark black markings and a white face. Her age told through the grey tipping her fur. Quietly she sits watching as the cubs play with their grandfather rolling around and yipping as they hang off his neck while he simply allows it. As though they’re no more trouble than a mosquito to be swatted with his tale. 

Then Grey grabs his ear tugging a little too hard and the old grey wolf puts the little copper pup on the ground with a thud. A paw on the neck in warning he pushes lightly before licking the cub's muzzle. A warning followed by a soft ‘ _I love you’_ but enough is enough there’s a point to all this. There will be plenty of time later for the cubs to play. Years upon years of it as soon as they move and Ben simply can’t wait for their lives to come full circle. Two more babies, three, five or ten, his life is full and beautiful and he’s never been so grateful in all of his life.

A nose presses against his shoulder, his mother nodding towards Taia who is sitting primly, her tail wagging in the dirt. She’s ready, waiting for instruction as Grey scrambles to find his place beside her. The two look a pair, Grey larger like Ben while Taia is leaner like her mother. Taia is built for speed and endurance while Grey is built for power. He uses his body to his advantage but hasn’t quite figured it all out yet. Size isn’t everything he’s been warned because Taia more often than not finds herself the victor pinning her brother to the dirt. Grey hates it but hasn’t learned from it yet. In time Ben muses as the wolf in his chest stretches out and prepares for a long run. A howl vibrates through his chest ripping from his throat as he throws his head back and lets it out into the. Han follows and then Leia and Grey and Taia following suit with small barks of their own. In the distance someone howls back, then another and another. Family, friends, people who they know and love all living under the same starry sky.

With a sudden push, Ben launches forwards past the kids, his muscles working, burning and pulling as he darts into the underbrush. He can hear the others following, slowing his pace until Taia and Grey are at his heels. Han and Leia take up the rear, there for support should anything go wrong. They’re out for a rabbit ideally, though a marten or a weasel would be acceptable too, even a squirrel though that would be slim pickings and Ben’s sure they can find something worthwhile to hunt. A deer if they’re lucky but the kids would need help taking it down and they haven’t quite mastered the art of working together yet. A deer can be dangerous too, bucks in rut have done damage to pack members in the past. Bears have also been seen in these parts and sometimes stray owls will swoop after wolf pups mistaking them for a fox. Grey, in particular, would be in danger of such a foe but he’s too large and ornery for an owl to pick off. 

They run for a while Ben falling back to let the kids make the choice in which direction to go. Grey concedes the lead to Taia following at her heel as she darts through pine bows and over stumps, zigging and zagging this way and that. At first, Ben thinks she’s doing it to antagonize her brother and then he realizes she’s caught the scent of something fresh and wild. Her body shifts in the moonlight, white and sleek as she slows, shoulders hunched until she's bowed into a crawl. Grey grumbles behind her but Taia tosses her brother a warning glare as Han and Leia fall in line behind Ben watching as the small wolf pup scents the air. 

It’ll be years before she presents but Ben knows now as much as he’s known anything in his life that this little female is an alpha. His heart aches for her, for the hardships she's bound to face from the males of other packs. Ignorant knot-brained assholes who will be intimidated by her strength and her cunning. Leia sees it too, nosing at Ben's flank as her tail brushes against the earth, a soft barely-there whine in her throat. A promise of a later conversation before Taia darts out into the black of night leaving Grey alone in the shadows. 

There’s a wild squeal, sharp and terrifying as tiny feet scramble against the earth and a group of rabbits burst through the brush passed Grey, Taia hot on their heels. There're three in total darting this way and that as Taia growls and pounces on one and Grey lunges for another. He misses the first but his paws collide with the second pinning it to the ground. The poor terrified beast lets out a shrill cry which startles Grey into letting it go, the wolf pup staring after it as it scampers away to be stopped in its tracks by Han’s large paw. Doubling back the small frightened creature scurries away changing course until it’s forced to go back past Grey who, in a stupor, steps on the creature's neck crushing its windpipe. Its hind end frantically kicks at the earth as it wheezes and Ben approaches. It’s not a clean kill, the animal is suffering. He noses at his son opening his mouth trying to show his son what to do. He lowers his jaw over the animal's neck and mocks a bite backing up to allow Grey to try on his own but he sits still and stares watching as the small rabbit struggles. 

Ben yips and Grey starts whining as the squealing of Taia’s rabbit stops and the little wolf raises her head, the rabbit hanging limply from her mouth. Ben growls and barks pawing at the earth urging Grey to do it. The little wolf shakes and lowers his mouth, his eyes closed as he clamps his jaw over the rabbit's throat. It’s a wonder the poor creature hasn’t died of a heart attack at this point but Grey’s teeth find their mark and the animal’s struggling ceases. 

Grey whines as he looks up at his father leaving his kill dead on the ground as he pushes forward and presses his face into the dark fur of Ben’s neck. He trembles and whimpers nuzzling closer as Ben licks at the little one's neck.

Taia, on the other hand, is the picture of pride standing with her pretty white fur coated in blood. She lays down in the leaves her paws crossed over the kill and makes short work tearing into the rabbit gleefully.

Grey doesn’t touch his rabbit again, he doesn’t even look at it, instead, he hides his face in his father's flank while Taia shows off her hunt with pride. They spend some time after darting through the darkness playing hide and go track and tag. Han and Leia dart through bushes to sneak up on the pups while they yip and howl with pleasure. It’s easy, relaxed even but as the moon pulls high in the sky and the blood dries on Taia’s neck Ben notices that Grey seems to be losing his lustre pretty quickly. It’s the third round of hide and go track with Han hiding in the underbrush when Ben noses his mother's neck and nods in the direction of their soon to be home. The older wolf nods, her tail wagging as she licks at Ben’s muzzle before he turns to grab the children plucking at the scruff of their neck as they tumble and roll on top of their grandfather. Grey follows suit but Taia, persistent and likely a little adrenaline high, dives on top of Han, laying across his belly her tail swishing in the air. 

Ben grabs at her again, his teeth nipping sharply as he picks her up and places her next to her brother. Han shifts onto his feet approaching slowly with Leia at his side. They say their goodbyes bumping necks and nuzzling at muzzles before the elder pair turn and disappear back the direction they call came in leaving Ben to lead his two cubs home. 

Taia is a ball of energy diving on Grey who pushes her off before finally pinning her to the earth with a growl. A warning, enough is enough. Ben lets them figure it out on their own, listening cautiously as they wander beneath the moonlit sky. The stars overhead glitter through the treetops, twinkling against the inky black that reaches as far as the eye can see. 

When they finally reach their new home, the cabin bleeding into the world through the trees in a brilliant array of bright color Ben steps up onto the porch and shifts back into his human body.

“Stay,” he says, holding his hand out, “I’ll go get you towels, don’t shift yet but don’t either of you dare budge.” With the moon high, he imagines it’s close to one am, definitely after midnight and well past the twins' bedtime but only Grey seems tired. His thick tail thumps against the wooden decking as Ben ducks inside to grab a pair of pants and a set of towels for the kids. 

When he emerges he holds one out to Taia who shifts into his arms, long muzzle traded for a sharp nose much like his own and the cunning eyes and full mouth of her mother. Her pale skin is covered in blood all down her throat, across her chest and up around her mouth, practically vibrating as she chirps, “Did you see me, Daddy? Was it a good kill?”

“It was perfect, Pumpkin, make sure you get some gravol before bed, momma packed some, it should be in the big bag on the counter. Your belly won’t like the raw meat the first few times you eat it.” he kisses her on the forehead and urges her towards the door, “Go get cleaned up ok, your bag is in your new room, the one down the hallway to the right with the purple blankets on the bed.” 

“Ok, Daddy.” Her sweet singsong voice betrays the killer instinct that’s settled beneath her skin but Taia hops off with a smile shutting herself in the bathroom quickly.

Ben waits until he hears the sound of running water, she’s in the shower and it’ll be safe to talk to Grey, to make sure that he’s ok because Ben can remember what his first kill was like. After a brief moment, making sure the world is quiet once more Ben turns to his son, the copper of his fur glowing in the moonlight as he whimpers and thumps his tail. “Come on buddy,” Ben offers, opening his arms and a large towel so that Grey can shift back. The transformation similar to when he shifted before takes a little longer, it’s stiff and strange but eventually Grey is standing before him, his sandy brown hair sticking to his forehead as he rubs at his eyes. Tears line thick lashes as deep brown eyes stare up at Ben begging for understanding, “It’s ok sweetheart. It’s alright,” Ben offers, closing his son up in the blanket before pulling him against his chest.

There, in the safety of his father's arms the little boy sobs, his body shaking as he gasps for air and clings to Ben like a lifeline. His little fingers leave heavy red welts in Ben’s skin, nails that need to be clipped desperately, (a side effect of the wolf transformation) rake across Ben’s shoulders as Grey lets it all out. “I couldn’t—“ the little one hiccups, “I couldn't do it, Dad.” 

Ben rubs soft lines up and down Grey’s back shushing him softly, a deep chuff rattling in his chest as he goes to stand pulling the little boy up into his arms. Swaddled in a blanket Grey presses his nose into Ben’s neck whimpering softly until the tears have run their course and his poor little shoulders have stopped their trembling. 

When all is said and done Ben carries Grey through the living room and back down the hallway until they reach the room that will officially be Grey’s in only a matter of weeks. Setting him down on the bed Ben kisses the little one on the forehead and smiles, “I didn’t have my first kill until I was twelve,” Ben tells Grey softly, “It’s ok to not want to do it, buddy, you don’t have to. It doesn’t make you less of a wolf. The point isn’t taking the life, it's appreciating a life that’s been given. It’s a cycle, respecting your wolf and the power it gives you.” Grey sucks in a sharp breath, his shoulders trembling, “As long as your wolf is ok with your choice, it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks buddy.”

“But you and Grampy took down a bear.” 

Ben chuckles, “Yeah, with help from Uncle Chewie and Uncle Luke. It was a big deal but it was also something I wanted. Something we needed to do, that damn thing was causing a mess and getting aggressive with the pack” Ben pauses, “I’ll tell you a secret ok?” Grey nods, “I promised myself if I could help take down that bear I was worthy of your mother.”

“What? really?”

“Yeah,” Ben nods, a soft smile playing at the corner of his mouth, “But really, I think I was worthy of her anyway. She told me I was an idiot and I wasn’t allowed to hunt without her ever again. She was so worried about me, it was weird but… nice?”

“Will momma be disappointed?” Grey asks after a minute.

“Never, not in a million years.” The pipes groan as the water shuts off a sign that their time together, alone is coming to an end. “We are so proud of you, the point isn’t to be a wolf like everyone else. It’s to be your own wolf. Just like Taia will be her own wolf.”

“She’s a better wolf than me.”

“No Hunny, that’s not how this works.” Ben sweeps the bangs off Grey’s forehead, his dark eyes lined and flecked with gold, large and expressive as he gapes up at Ben. “We’re lucky to have you Grey and so very proud.”

Soft footsteps hit the hallway as Taia heads to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water, “You need anything?” 

“Don’t think so,” Grey answers numbly rubbing at his eyes. 

“Ok, Momma and I are down the other side of the house, passed the kitchen and the living room ok? You come get us if you need us.”

Grey nods as Ben pushes up onto his feet kissing the little one on the forehead one last time, “Love you buddy.”

“Love you too daddy.” 

“Grey, you ok?” Ben turns to find Taia standing in the doorway, her dark hair wet and falling down over her shoulders. She looks pale and curious as Grey nods his head, “Ok, Daddy can you braid my hair?”

With a nod, Ben follows after Taia into her bedroom across the hall. She sits on her bed while Ben brushes and separates strands of hair weaving and tumbling them over and under until they’re pulled together in a pair of french braided pigtails. She thanks him with a hug, her small arms wrapping around his torso to press her cheek against the bare skin of his abdominals. “Will Grey be ok?”

Ben can’t help but smile as he gives Taia a squeeze, “Yeah little moonchild, Grey will be ok.” 

“Is he sad about the bunny?” 

“Yeah, he’s not ready for that yet. Give him time, be patient with him ok?”

Taia makes a soft humming noise and nods against Ben’s chest squeezing him again before he presses a kiss to her nose and wishes her a goodnight. One last check-in on Grey finds the boy passed out on his back, his mouth open as he snores into the quiet of the night. 

Once he’s content that all is well in their world Ben makes his way down to the room he’s destined to share with his wife. It’s no surprise to find her curled up in bed with Elijah stealing most of her pillow. Co-sleeping while not a common practice in their home is always a welcome one in Ben’s books. While he loves having Rey all to himself there’s something about having their children in bed with them that makes Ben’s chest swell with pride.

Trying desperately not to jostle the sleeping pair Ben crawls into bed curling himself around Elijah’s back facing Rey. In sleep, she looks like an angel, her features illuminated by the bright streak of moonlight that filters in through the open window. With a smile, he closes his eyes resisting the urge to kiss her for fear he might startle her awake.

“How’d they do?” comes the soft question, her words spoke lightly, whispered in the dark.

“Taia is a natural. I’ll be surprised if she doesn’t present as an alpha when the time comes,” Rey’s response is a soft, hmmm of agreement and private smile, “Grey struggled, his shift is still hard and he got emotional after killing his rabbit.”

Rey takes a soft inhale, her eyes fluttering open. Black orbs sweetly lined by dark lashes as she smiles, “Just like his father,” she hums reaching out to cup Ben’s cheek through the still of the night. “He’ll be ok. He has you to guide him.” The sentiment is clear, her love the sticky thing that holds all of his broken pieces together, “You’re a good dad Ben Solo and the best man I know.” 

Ben chuffs lightly, his wolf preening at the praise as he leans his cheek into her hand, kissing at her palm. “I love you to the moon and back, babe.”

“From the depths of my heart and long into forever.” Comes Rey’s soft reply. 

Sometime through the night, their trio becomes a quartet, Grey climbing in saying he can’t sleep. Taia joins sometime after complaining of an upset belly that miraculously seems to disappear the minute she lays down and falls asleep hogging Ben’s only pillow. 

It’s funny really that once upon a time Ben had hated Halloween. That he never believed in the magic old Maz would talk about or how the world worked in mysterious ways. He never gave much thought to falling in love either or the idea of a perfect match and now here he is, lying in bed with his perfect little family, his wife and his children filling his heart with so much joy he could burst. It’s not pixie dust or wizards wands or even spells spoken in foreign tongues but it’s the kind of magic Ben can believe in. The kind that brings hearts together and fills lives with joy. It might not be much but it’s his, it’s theirs and that’s all that will ever matter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had more fun writing the kids than I could like to admit. 
> 
> Let me know what you think lovelies and say Hello on [The Twitter](https://twitter.com/rebelscumreylo)


End file.
